1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source modules, and more particularly, to a light source module with high uniformity of light emission.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, for a light-transmissive plane, a light source is used as a back-light to illuminate the plane. For example, a light emitting diode (LED) may act as a light source to illuminate a logo arranged on a light-transmissive plane of a light source module. However, when the area of the light-transmissive plane is large and the light source is located in the center of the plane, the light intensity is stronger at the center of the light-transmissive plane than at the ends. Consequent non-uniformity in the light emission of the light-transmissive plane results in an unaesthetic appearance of the logo.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.